Harry Potter eo Passado Não Morre
by Momo-00
Summary: Harry Potter é professor em Hogwarts e conhece uma garotinha que tráz o passado com ela.


**Título: **Harry Potter eo Passado Não Morre

**Livro**: Harry Potter

**Casal**: Draco & Harry

**Gênero**: YAOI, POS-HOGWARTS

**Autora**: Momo-00

**Sumário**: _Harry Potter é professor em Hogwarts e conhece uma garotinha que tráz o passado com ela._

**-000-**

**HARRY POTTER E O PASSADO NÃO MORRE**

**CAPITULO I**

**-000-**

O dia na casa dos Gray começara como todos os outros. Selphie, sentada em um dos bancos do jardim, observava seu pai aparecer e desaparecer da janela de seu quarto, arrumando-se apressadamente.

Esperava que pudessem tomar o café-da-manhã juntos. O que era raro, já que Anthony Gray estava sempre com pressa.

- Srtª. Selphie. - uma voz a chamou. Era Madame Fullerton, sua governanta. - Vá lavar as mãos, o desjejum está servido.

Sem pressa, espreguiçou-se ao levantar-se, deixando o calor do sol acariciar seu rosto sardento, e lançando um ultimo olhar a seu pai, que agora ajustava a gravata.

Estremeceu ao entrar na sala mergulhada na penumbra, fria como sempre.

O telefone tocou e ela se apressou para atendê-lo, mas Madame Fullerton fora mais rápida, lançando-lhe um dos seus típicos olhares de reprovação.

Honória Fullerton sempre fora uma mulher severa e conservadora. Uma educadora rígida. Havia sido contratada por Anthony Gray para cuidar do que ele chamava de "educação feminina" de sua única filha, assim que sua mulher falecera.

A copa, onde o as refeições eram servidas, ao invés da sala de jantar, tinha as paredes revestidas com um papel-de-parede estampado com florzinhas delicadas em tons de azul e lilás. Ao centro, a mesa, feita apartir da porta de uma antiga mansão senhorial do século XVIII que fora demolida, tinha apenas dois lugares postos, o de Selphie e o de Madame Fullerton.

Ao reparar neste detalhe, o humor de Selphie murchou.

- Papai já foi? - perguntou à governanta, que colocava uma travessa de torradas no aparador.

- Seu pai é um homem importante. - Madame Fullerton respondeu apontando-lhe uma cadeira em um sinal claro para sentar-se.

Após um enorme copo de leite gelado e três torradas com geléia de uva, Selphie recebeu permissão para se retirar. Subiu para quarto e acomodou-se entre as almofadas de sua cama com um livro nas mãos. Era assim que costumava passar seu tempo livre, pois até nas férias Madame Fullerton fazia questão de ocupa-la com os mais diversos cursos (naquele dia, segundo o quadro de avisos pregado na parede de sua escrivaninha, seria piano).

Estava no meio do capitulo quando ouviu batidas.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

- Sim? - perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

Nenhuma resposta.

Deu de ombros, achando que talvez houvesse sido apenas impressão.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

- Sim? - perguntou novamente. Desta vez, mais alto.- Quem é?

De novo, nenhuma resposta.

Levemente irritada, Selphie levantou-se e abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém.

Bufou.

Estava a meio caminho de deitar-se novamente quando as batidas tornaram a soar - agora mais insistentes. Vinham da janela.

Correu até ela e escancarou as cortinas. Do outro lado do vidro havia uma coruja marrom com cara de poucos amigos.

Hesitante, abriu a janela. A coruja entrou, passando por ela e pousando no espaldar da cadeira de sua penteadeira, sem cerimônia alguma.

Selphie encarou o animal por alguns instantes, sem reação. Foi quando reparou em um envelope preso por uma tira de couro em uma de suas patas. Curiosa, aproximou-se pé-antepé. A coruja, como se adivinhasse o que queria, estendeu a pata para ela, que, com as mãos levemente trêmulas desatou o laço da fita e pegou o envelope. Girou-o nas mãos. Não havia remetente, apenas um lacre de cera vermelha marcado com um brasão.

No verso, escritas em tinta verde-esmeralda estavam as palavras:

i Srtª. S. Gray

O Quarto Mais Ensolarado

Rua Florida, 15.

Barckley

Londres /i 

Sorriu ao ler, i "O Quarto Mais Ensolarado" /i . Era verdade. Seu pai abrira mão do maior quarto da casa para ela, pois lá batia mais sol. i "Crianças precisam de sol para crescer", /i ele dissera, ao que Selphie retrucara: i "Papai. Eu não sou uma planta" /i . O Sr. Gray apenas sorrira.

Rompeu o lacre retirando do envelope duas folhas de um papel grosso. Eram timbradas com o mesmo brasão do lacre: uma letra i "H" /i circundada por um leão, uma cobra, um texugo e uma ave, talvez uma águia. Abaixo estava escrito:

i "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." /i 

Pôs-se a ler a primeira folha:

i Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore.

(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)

Prezada Srtª. Gray.

Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.a tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro.

Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta. /i 

O que aquilo significava?

Só podia ser uma brincadeira. Mas de quem?

Seu pai, apesar de fazer de tudo para agrada-la e compensar sua falta de tempo, não era dado a este tipo de coisa. E Madame Fullerton, então, estava fora de cogitação. Eis o tipo de brincadeira que ela certamente abominaria.

Porem, fora eles, não conhecia ninguém. No colégio interno na França, onde estudava, nenhuma das outras meninas gostava dela, e não saberiam seu endereço.

Selphie deu uma olhada na lista da segunda folha.

Aquilo era absurdo. Não encontraria em lugar nenhum o que estava sendo pedido.

Procurando por alguma resposta, seus olhos caíram sobre a frase: i "Esperamos sua coruja." /i 

Olhou para a coruja que ainda a fitava empoleirada no espaldar da cadeira e teve uma idéia.

- Espere aí. - disse para o bicho, correndo para sua escrivaninha.

De uma de suas gavetas tirou seu bloco de papel-de-carta e escreveu:

i Cara Srª. McGonagall

Será um prazer aceitar o convite e ocupar minha vaga em sua escola.

Há apenas um pequeno problema: não sei onde posso encontrar os materiais na lista requisitados. Favor mandar instruções.

Obrigada,

Selphie Gray /i 

Colocou a carta em um envelope e prendeu em uma das patas da coruja, que, sem demora, bateu asas e se foi.

"Bom, se alguém esta querendo brincar, quem sou eu para acabar com a diversão?". - pensou, jogando-se na cama. Tentou retomar a leitura, mas agora estava ansiosa demais para se concentrar.

-000-

O resto do dia passou arrastado para Selphie. A aula de piano fora um desastre. Sua professora, uma mulher alta e magra, com cara de pingüim, que mantinha a postura tão ereta que lhe dava agonia, tivera que chamar sua atenção diversas vezes.

E para arrematar fora obrigada a ouvir um discurso de Madame Fullerton do tipo: i "Como você pretende ser a melhor se não presta atenção?" /i , assim que a professora se fora.

Só depois de garantir que aquilo não se repetiria, Selphie fora liberada.

Sem demora, correu para o seu quarto, arrastou sua poltrona mais confortável para perto da janela e ficou à espera de sua resposta.

Acordou espreguiçando-se, sem vontade de levantar-se da cama, que estava tão confortável.

- Cama? - sentou de supetão, olhando ao redor. Não se lembrava de ter ido para cama. Ainda estava usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

Olhou para o relógio, que marcava nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã, e gemeu chutando as cobertas para o lado. Dormira demais.

Selphie passou feito um relâmpago pelo banheiro e desceu as escadas correndo, fazendo-as reboarem.

- Srtª. Selphie. Eu não acredito que a senhorita esteja correndo nas escadas. Isso é um absurdo! Onde foi parar sua educação? - ralhou Madame Fullerton, apertando tanto seus olhinhos de pálpebras caídas, em sinal de desagrado, que eles quase se fecharam.

- Oh. Desculpe, Madame Fullerton. Papai já foi?

- Mas é claro. A senhorita sabe que horas são?

Controlando-se para não fazer uma careta para Madame Fullerton, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vá tomar seu desjejum, antes que fique ainda mais tarde... Ah! E o Sr. Gray lhe deixou um bilhete em cima da mesa do escritório.

Animada, Selphie já ia tomando o rumo do escritório, mas Madame Fullerton estalou a língua, impaciente. Certo, o café-da-manhã primeiro...

O bilhete de seu pai apenas pedia que o esperasse, pois ele pretendia chegar mais cedo naquele dia, a tempo do jantar.

Quando Selphie voltou para o seu quarto, a mesma coruja do dia anterior já estava lá, à sua espera com a pata estendida.

Sem demora, livrou-a do envelope, e desta vez a coruja não se demorou mais. Soltando algumas penas, alçou voou e se foi.

Novamente, haviam duas folhas no envelope, mas dessa vez uma delas parecia maior. Leu a primeira:

i Prezada Srtª. Gray.

Assim como pedido, estamos enviando-lhe um mapa com instruções detalhadas sobre como encontrar o Beco Diagonal.

Vemos-nos no inicio do ano letivo.

Minerva McGonagall. /i 

O mapa, que parecia ter sido tirado de um livro de História, mostrava o centro de Londres. Marcado com um ponto vermelho-berrante estava o que Selphie deduziu ser uma loja, mas o nome era i "O Caldeirão Furado" /i e não i Beco Diagonal /i .

"Acho que alguém se confundiu na brincadeira." - pensou, divertida.

-000-

Selphie, mais uma vez estava sentada no banco do jardim, olhando para janela do quarto de seu pai. Seus pensamentos, porém, estavam longe. Tentava encontrar um jeito de ir ao Caldeirão Furado sem ter que dar explicações. Duvidava que seu pai ou Madame Fullerton aprovassem seus motivos. Podia imaginar a cena que sua faria assim que pronunciasse a palavra i coruja /i .

- Olá, Dorminhoca. - Selphie foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz do Sr. Gray - Posso? - ele indicou o banco.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, deslizando um pouco mais para o lado.

O Sr. Gray abriu os botões do terno e sentou-se.

- Foi o senhor que me pôs na cama ontem? - perguntou.

- E quem mais seria? - o Sr. Gray levantou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente divertido.

Selphie sorriu, sentindo-se quente. Pensara que houvesse sido Jimmy, o motorista. Ela gostava dele, sempre cheio de histórias para contar, do alto de seus vinte e poucos anos, que Selphie adorava ouvir. Não seria a primeira vez que Jimmy a teria colocado na cama. Por muitas vezes, ela dormira na sala à espera do pai, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Então, como foi seu dia?

O sorriso de Selphie se transformou em uma careta.

- Não entendo por que tenho que aprender a bordar. - reclamou.

O Sr. Gray abriu a boca para responder, mas Madame Fullerton apareceu à porta que ligava o jardim à sala e anunciou que o jantar estava servido.

- Madame Fullerton - começou o Sr. Gay a uma certa altura do jantar - ,acho que Selphie tem passado muito tempo dentro de casa. Seria bom que ela freqüentasse mais o clube. Gosta de jogar tênis, não gosta, querida?

"Tênis? Clube? Oh, sim! Obrigada, papai!" - pensou, animando-se com a idéia que o Sr. Gray acabara de lhe dar.

- Gosto sim, papai, mas faz tempo que não jogo.

- Então está decidido. Peça para Jimmy levá-la quando quiser.

- Pode ser amanhã mesmo?

Selphie quase não conseguia se manter sentada.

- Claro.

- Mas amanhã não poderei acompanhar a Srtª. Selphie. - Madame Fullerton protestou.

Essa era a idéia. Selphie sabia que Madame Fullerton tinha uma consulta marcada para aquele dia. Havia até mesmo desmarcado sua aula da tarde.

- Não tem problema. O clube é fechado e - o Sr. Gray se virou para a filha - des de que a senhorita não saia de lá, está tudo bem.

Madame Fullerton ainda tentou argumentar, mas não teve êxito. Selphie iria sozinha para o clube, estava decidido. Perfeito!

-000-

- Srtª. Selphie, o carro já esta pronto.

Ouviu Jimmy gritar da base das escadas no primeiro andar.

- Só um minuto! - gritou de volta.

Estava enfiada embaixo da cama, de onde apenas suas pernas podiam ser vistas. Guardava sua latinha de dinheiro, com mesadas de anos, presa com fita adesiva no estrado da cama. Aquilo devia servir para sua excursão daquela tarde.

Com uma certa dificuldade e os cabelos cheios de pó, saiu de baixo da cama, segurando, triunfante, sua latinha. Despejou todo seu conteúdo em cima da cama.

Espanou os cabelos e alisou o vestido com as mãos.

Dobrou todas as notas do dinheiro em um bolinho e enfiou dentro de sua bolsinha, junto com as moedas em uma niqueleira e as cartas da tal escola.

Jimmy estacionou o carro em frente à entrada do clube.

- Então tá, Srtª. Selphie, eu não posso ficar muito tempo parado aqui, por isso vou para casa. Quando a senhorita quiser que eu a busque, é só me ligar. O celular está direitinho aí?

- Está.

- Posso ver?

Selphie tirou o celular de dentro da bolsa e o entregou a Jimmy, que deu uma rápida olhada e, parecendo satisfeito, devolveu o aparelho a ela.

Jimmy desceu do carro e, dando a volta, abriu a porta para Selphie.

- Divirta-se, garota. E não faça nada que eu não faria. - falou dando uma piscadela.

Ao entrar no club, foi direto para o vestiário, onde ficavam os armários, e guardou sua bolsa com as roupas de ginástica. Em seguida, refez o caminho, ganhando as ruas de Londres.

Nunca havia pegado um táxi e estava achando a tarefa um pouco difícil. Assim que fazia menção de sinalizar para algum...Ele já havia passado.

O porteiro do clube, vendo a falta de êxito de Selphie resolveu ajudá-la.

- Só um minutinho que eu consigo um táxi para você.

Ele estendeu o braço para o táxi mais próximo e esse logo encostou no meio fio.

- Pronto. Aqui esta. - disse o porteiro abrindo a porta do táxi com um floreio exagerado.

- Muito obrigada. - Selphie sorriu e se acomodou no banco traseiro.

- Para onde, mocinha? - Perguntou o taxista assim que começaram a andar.

Selphie tirou o mapa de dentro da bolsinha e se inclinou para frente, estendendo-o para o motorista.

- É esta rua aqui. - apontou com o dedo a rua onde o ponto vermelho marcava.

**Continua...**

**(N.A) - ** Eis aqui minha primeira fic do **Harry Potter**. É realmente muita responsabilidade. Espero que gostem.

Este capitulo vai para a minha beta **LORENA**. Sem ela eu não me sentira segura pra posta-lo aqui.

**MUITO OBRIGADA LO!!!**


End file.
